Cowgirl UP
by Fancy6901
Summary: Good time girl Bella Swan, is back to the country for a little visit, when her half-sis Rose starts playing match maker. Edward is a pro-bullrider and Emmet's best bud. When Rose and Emmet plot to get them together, things could get just a little heated.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"It's the end of the world as we know it…" I was belting out R.E.M.'S lyrics like I'd written the damn song, dancing around in front of the yellowish orange colored, four burner stove. Beads of sweat were forming on my brow as the song ended and left me listening to the tranquilizing sounds of crackling grease, while I fried the mounds of perfectly seasoned chicken to a very pleasing golden brown. I was making enough chicken to feed a damn army, and potentially clog their arteries, but it taste good. Let's face it, that's all we really care about.

I had come back to my small hometown to spend some time with my half-sister Rosalie and her husband Emmet, while my classes were out for the summer. And unlike Rosalie, I could actually make dinner without fear of burning down the house or using a take out menu. Plus being in the kitchen soothed me. I craved the isolation.

I've been attending Forks University in Washington for the past two years; rarely did I come for a visit to my childhood home. But this year, all my friends had gone away on their own little adventures, leaving me to my own devises and free from class schedules. I wanted a summer of fun and excitement, like my friends were having. But campus and the dorms pretty much resembled a ghost town, minus the tumble weeds of course. Two weeks of boredom was all I could take before I cracked under the pressure of the vivid nothingness going on in my life. I called Rose to take her up on the standing offer to come home, packed up my car and took a road trip back across country to spend the remainder of my vacation break in old, familiar surroundings.

I found my calm when I was dicing and slicing away in the kitchen, plus I figure doing the cooking is the least I can do to help out Rose, after she let me come and stay with them all summer, rescuing me from utter boredom. Tonight we are hosting a little backyard get together. Nothing big, just a few close friends, a fairly common event when nothing was going on, just to keep the social calendar booked. I had volunteered to make my world famous fried chicken and all the fixings, earlier in the week. Right before the air condition decided to crap out and die, conveniently right in the middle of a sweltering heat wave.

It was a smoldering hot summer day, the kind where you actually see the heat radiating from the ground and the trees look as if they may melt into to a leafy green blob at any second. Even though the weather man was promising a break in the heat, it was hot and humid and I was almost sure I would melt before I finished making dinner.

I stepped over the refrigerator and pulled open the freezer door; standing in front of it I inhaled and felt the crisp air wash over me, providing myself just little relief. My eyes started to drift shut and my mind began to wonder. What-ifs and if-only filled my head. Strange how just a few short years can leave you feeling like an outsider looking in on a place you call home. I sighed and slumped against the counter top allowing the freezer door to swing shut. Man, am I bored! I have got to find something to fill this god forsaken void in my head because right now it's filling up with thoughts and memories that I really don't want in there. When I was a teenager, I never had an issue keeping myself busy. Damn it! I want fun this summer and I'm determined to find it! My head was buzzing with ideas. Now, first things first, I need a partner in crime and need to find out what kind of shenanigans can I find to get into around here?

**EPOV**

Dread, was the only word that came to mind as I stepped out of the shower and used an oversized fluffy blue towel to dry off. I had chosen to wear my old faded blue jeans that were fringing out at the cuffs, had a hole in the right knee, and a circle worn in the back pocket from the can of Copenhagen I used to carry everywhere. I quit that habit nearly six months ago but the tail-tale ring remained. I topped them off with my brown leather belt and most recent prize bull riding buckle. The way I figure, if I'm going to be meeting some random chick, at least I'll be comfortable.

My buddy Emmet finally talked me into meeting his sister-in-law. A girl that, as Emmet's wife had put would be perfect for me. Ha! Fat chance! I stole another glance in the mirror, and tried to tame my mess of hair. It was useless to even try, so I pulled on a white t-shirt that hugged my shoulders and showed off the little bulge of muscles. Staring myself in the eye, I drew a deep breath and determined this me, Edward Cullen; she can take it or leave it. I plopped my favorite Ristol cowboy hat on my head and made my way out the door to start the short drive to Emmet's house.

Their small, three bedroom home was situated on a nice piece of real estate. They had a private cove of Big Bear Lake, surrounded by lush, green trees on all sides, and a very impressive view of the mountain tops. The valley that the town was built in was beautiful, peaceful, and quiet. Yep, this was country living at its finest. A humble place to clear your head. The town population was few, most people wanted to reside closer to the tourist towns in the state. But, I feel that real country folks know the value of privacy and the peacefulness it bought. It was a place I could call home and I'm glad I came back to stay. Up until a few months ago, I'd spent most of my adult life chasing the rodeo. I've seen the bright lights of the city, and with its constant noise and smog, I wasn't impressed. Man, it's good to be home, but the drive to Emmet's house had me feeling a little nervous. Shit! What had I been thinking agreeing to a stupid blind date? Oh man, what if she's ugly?

Emmet has been my buddy for a long time. We use to rodeo together for a while, but then Emmet's blacksmith business picked up and he had to quit rodeo to focus on building his company's reputation. He made his own horseshoes, the best of the best. Most of the wealthy Tennessee Walking Horse farms in this part of the state were faithful clients. I stayed in the rodeo circuit, bull riding and traveling here and there, but we still managed to keep in touch. Even more so now that I moved to my grandfather's horse farm on a more permanent basis. Aro had passed away a few months back and left me the huge chunk of land. Emmet was the blacksmith for the farm, of course. On his last visit, at the request of his matchmaking wife, he invited me to a small get together tonight at his lake front property.

My damn nerves were in overdrive as I pulled my big black, flatbed pickup truck into the gravel drive and shut of the roaring diesel engine. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves and hopped out. I caught my reflection in the side mirror. I looked scared as hell. So I told myself what I had every time I climbed on the back of a raging bull, "Cowboy up, you pussy!" I rearranged my features and made my way in long strides to the door. Emmet's booming voice came from somewhere in the back, "Go on in, the door is open!"

The moment I pulled open that squeaky screen door, the heavenly aroma of country fried chicken permeated the air, my mouth was watering and my stomach rumbled with hunger. It had been too damn long since I had a home cooked meal. I stepped in and noticed there wasn't a soul in the nicely decorated living room. I was still standing in the doorway and glanced into the kitchen at my left. My jaw dropped open and butterflies erupted in my stomach. My god, that must be Bella.

**EPOV**

She stood leaning against the counter top, her back to the door, lost in her own little world. She hadn't even heard me come in. Rather than disturb her peaceful trans, I just stood watching her, trying to take her all in. She was short with a luscious little frame, curves just where they should be. She was barefoot, her little toes painted bright orange, her toned legs and tight round bottom were barely covered by a pair of navy blue canvas shorts. And she had on an orange fitted tee; I chuckled when I realized it matched the color of her toes. Thick chocolate hair was pilled into a high ponytail; wisps of stray hairs fell clinging to the damp perspiration on her slender neck. There a visible tension in her shoulders, now what could make a girl like that worry so much? I fought back the desire to reach out and help rub that stress away, right out of her life. Instead, I found myself frozen, starring. I could feel the sly little smirk come across my face the second the though popped into my head, as my hand rose to try to wipe it away. Damn, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**BPOV**

A loud pop and splash of scorching hot grease on my forearm violently jolted me back to reality. Fuckity, fuck, fuck that hurt! I hurried to retrieve the last of the chicken from the pan before the shit burnt to a crisp. I grabbed Rosalie's big fancy serving platter and turned to set it on the small kitchen table behind me. A shock wave went from head to toe and I nearly dropped the whole damn thing on the floor. He had startled the hell out of me! But I regained my composure quickly and was able to set the food down without incident. The aching burn of my forearm registered in my brain and I stepped over to the sink to run cold water over it. I had yet to say a word to the mystery man ogling in the doorway.

I glanced back at him. He looked flustered, like a kid that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was trying to get his act together. Going for nonchalant I suppose, he leaned lazily against the doorframe, and tucked the tips of his fingers into his front pockets. Then the idiot spoke.

"Trying to cook your arm?"

I wasn't amused with the fine looking intruder mocking my injury. I turned a little more, glaring at him over my shoulder, "Excuse me?" A slight smile played at the corner of his lips as he tried yet again, "Fried arm, its what's for dinner." I rolled my eyes this d-bag could not be serious. I gave him my best snotty bitch routine, "And you are…..who? Exactly?"

His eyebrows rose at my utter lack of friendliness, his voice was even, smooth velvet that dripped with his _I have a right to be here attitude_, "Edward. Edward Cullen. Emmet invited me."

A small gasp escaped my lips and before my mouth fell to the ground and tongue rolled out like some stupid ass cartoon character, I quickly turned to shut off the faucet and give myself a brief second to get a grip. Hearing his name, I knew who he was, exactly who he was. I gulped and placed myself on the defensive. Big sis strikes again. Score one for Rosalie! Damn her! I very plainly told her I did not want to meet this guy and most defiantly was not interested in being set up, with ANYONE, much less an ill-mannered cowboy stud! I was more than a little annoyed, more like thoroughly pissed off, so I swung back around looked him square in the eye, with hands on my hips and words as cold as ice, " Well, Edward. Edward Cullen, you can take your smart mouth out of my kitchen. NOW."

I couldn't have done any better if I had slapped him in his handsome little face. He turned on the heel of his ratty old cowboy boot and hauled ass out of there. Hmp!

**EPOV**

I walked out letting the door slam behind me and headed to the backyard. I was furious. I should have never have come here. Waste of my damn time, obviously that woman has no sense of humor in her hot little body. Emmet's ass is going to pay for this little fuck up! She is so…rrrrrr! What a fucking bitch!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my very first fic so trying to figure this out as I go. Of course, reviews would be greatly appreciated. I don't really have a schedule for updates, I figure I'll crank them out as fast as I can. Much love and a naked Jasper for Bethanyhopeless for all her wonderfulness and major help. And a special thanks to Theisis70 to being the first to add me as an alert. ;) **

**BPOV**

I was standing in front of the little kitchen table, mixing the shit out of my famous potato salad, it was a little vigorous, but I am a little on edge here! I had to work out my frustration before a snapped the neck of a cute little blond girl! How could Rose just blindside me like this! Her damn match-making efforts were grating on my nerves. Every since I got here, she had been trying to talk me into meeting Edward F Cullen, but I was firm. I said no. And no means NO damn it! Rose had been all," Blah blah blah Edward… super sexy, actually worth dating…ultra nice Edward." What was she, his damn cheerleader!

Well, he was defiantly sexy. I'd give him that. His bronze hair was grown out just a little too long, and those piercing green eyes just made me want to pounce. Basterd. Problem is I don't want a "nice guy."

Nice guys always want more than what I'm able to give. Things like a relationship, commitment, and…love. Nope. I don't need that at all. Not after the last, supposedly, nice guy I dared give my heart to. James had hurt me. No, he had crushed me. And to tell the truth, I'm kinda bitter toward the whole relationship idea. I can't risk that kind of pain again, to be come that venerable to another person. Besides, its not like I'm a lonely old shrew, I date, all the time. They just weren't what you would describe as nice guys, more like guys-looking-for-fun. They don't ask for more than what I can give. Unattached, emotionally uninvolved flings. Yep, that suits me just fine. I have no use for love or commitment. Not now, not ever again.

Sure, at one time I held that pathetic little dream in my heart, the perfect marriage, the white picket fence, and two rambunctious kids. Together forever. What a fucking joke. That dream was flushed down the toilet with my relationship with James. The love I had for him was pure and way too intense for out maturity level. Like a fool, I though it would last for all times. Lovers and best friends. But not even emotion that strong could hold us together and prevent the man that once called himself my soul mate, from becoming a cheating dog. He left me broken and alone, scrambling to put the pieces back together.

I spent months loathing and blaming myself for his blatant lack of loyalty, locked away in my room, crying over my broken heart. It was after a particularly bad all-night cry fest that I had awakened with new resolve, and just stopped. Stopped crying. Stopped hurting. Stopped loving. That morning was the dawn of a new age for me, I made a solemn vow to never allow another man to slither his way into my heart just to leave me raw and begging like James had. If a love like ours couldn't last, nothing would. I hardened my heart and build walls of stone to protect it. It's a lot less heartache to stick to men that didn't want that white picket fence, or to put a shiny ring on my finger. I date men I can use and loose. No broken hearts, no tears, no worries. It was the safest bet for protecting my heart. The only thing those types of guys wanted was to go out, have a little fun, and move on. Yep, safe.

Now, I know that the truths I hold on love and nice guys might sound crazy and irrational to any normal, level-headed person that hadn't experienced first hand what those two things could do to a person. But I don't care; I'm not going to be sharing that part of my scarred heart with anyone, ever.

_**So young, so many mistakes.**_ Those five little words haunt me. My stomach rolled and bile gathered at the back of my throat. James' icy voice had cut me deep, using those very words as his weapon of choice. I feel so fucking stupid now for pleading with him to come back to me, taking the blame for his cheating upon myself. When those words crossed his lips, referring to our time together and all the love we had made, I instantly felt dirty and ashamed. Moments that I had held so dear to my heart were only sex to him, and as he had said, a mistake.

Two years have passed and his words still creep into my mind at random times, lurking in the shadows, waiting to slice my flesh a little deeper. They made me sick to my stomach and left me feeling like nothing but a cheap whore. I have taken countless showers to try and wash away the filth and disgust those words bring to me, but they always manage to cling to my skin.

Those words alone, not the cheating, nor the break up, were what had me falling face first into a pit of emotional hell. I wanted to hide myself, my embarrassment, from the world. So that's what I had done, enclosing myself in my room. Alone. Isolated. Only emerging when absolutely necessary.

It took months before an epiphany hit me like a lightening bolt to my brain, changing my whole demeanor, my whole life. Love and sex are two very different things and should never, at least in my world, be allowed to meet. For when they did, emotions become too intense and only caused unbearable pain. Never again. Love is something I can live without. It just isn't worth it. Never ever again.

After that I enrolled myself in Forks University, all the way across the damn country. I was going to make my dreams come true and I don't need a man or love to do it. It was the first time I had ever really left my small hometown, but I was ready to make a break for it. I needed the change in scenery, a new adventure. College life was like a door to endless possibilities. I could start over with new people. People that didn't know about the cheating or humiliation they could cause by laugh behind my back. It was a place I could become a new person. I reinvented myself to Bella Swan, independent, daring, head-strong women. I had to; James had left me no choice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: You all know but I guess I'm supposed to put it on here: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I just borrowed for a little cowboy Edward fun. Thanks always to Bethanyhopeless and everyone who is reading. Reviews would be great because, lets face it, I'm needy. ;)**_

_**BPOV**_

_After two years of practice, I usually had no problems controlling myself around those threatening nice guys; I know that gentleman crap they try to spin is just that, crap. Its just way too unnatural, men are pigs and given enough time, they will show it. I can see all the signs when they come calling and have a whole arsenal of sarcasm waiting to rage a battle at a moments notice. It was war. A fight to the death to protect the little bits of my heart I have left. Nice guys are just dangerous. I have no intentions on becoming wounded yet again._

_Oh but now there were warning bells sounding in my head, placing me on high alert, after that sexy hunk of man meat Edward showed up. Rosalie told me he was sweet and courteous, but she didn't say anything about that rumpled bronze hair or those limey eyes. She really should have warned me about those lean muscular biceps and those six pack abs hiding beneath his shirt. Rose definitely had not told me about his long legs and that skinny little cowboy butt, that somehow all bull riders seem to posses. I was not enlightened to the fact that the very presents of Edward Cullen would have my knees going weak and thighs quivering, or that I would have an overpowering urge to rip every shred of clothing from his tanned body with my bare teeth._

_That damn trader Rosalie, she knows I have a weakness for bull riding cowboys. That's why I didn't want to meet him in the first place. I don't want to end up labeled as a buckle bunny, one of those tramps that follow the rodeo around and hop into bed with whichever cowboy happened to win that night. I try to keep dating cowboys to a minimum._

_._

_**EPOV**_

_I rounded the corner of the house into the big backyard. I was pissed and embarrassed. I know I sounded like the biggest jackass on the planet. Trying to cook your arm huh huh huh. Damn I'm fucking stupid! No wonder she kicked me out, but shit, she didn't have to be such a snotty bitch. Lost in my thoughts I had nearly missed the awe inspiring view of the lake. The yard was freshly mowed and the scent of newly cut grass tickled my nose. The sound of the light breeze swishing in the tree leaves and the trickling of the lake water helped sooth my nerves. I took a moment to just relish it, and then caught sight of Emmet flopped lazily across a lawn chair, staring out at the lake, as Rosalie placed table cloths on several picnic tables. I lowered myself into the lawn chair next to Emmet, and stretched my legs out in front me. Rose was immediately in front of us, arms stretched out handing us each an ice cold bottle of beer, her face was lit up and her lovely voice singing, "How did it go? Did you talk to Bella? What did she say?"_

_I looked up at her and frowned, "I did talk to her and I used to think you guys liked me. Now I'm not so sure, sending me into the lion's den like that without a weapon to defend myself." Confusion was apparent on Rosalie's face; I took a long pull of my beer to give it time to sink in. It was Emmet that piped up first with a booming chuckle, "Ah, so Bella is being a bitch again? Yeah, she'll do that." Emmet's words may sound harsh but I know he was playing, He told me before that Bella had moved in with him and Rose when she was a junior in high school, and he adored Bella as if she were his own flesh and blood. I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. Rose shoved at his shoulder, "Oh Emmet stop. She does not." Emmet just gave her a look, eyebrows cocked and mouth twisted, like she was crazy. Rose looked at me a shrugged, "So what happened?" She sighed._

"_Well, she threw me out of the kitchen. I tried to joke around with her but apparently she doesn't like that much. I seemed to have angered it." I gestured with my thumb pointing over my shoulder to the house and gave a dramatic shudder._

"_Oh God!" Rose groaned, shaking her head and swishing her long blond her around. She raised her hands in defeat, "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."_

_I glanced over at Emmet and he had the most confused look on his face, "Wonder what crawled up her ass? Bella loves to pick and play around," he looked at his wife, "Go see what's wrong with her." Oh fuck! I have to stop her before I completely die of humiliation. "Really, that's okay. It's no big deal. She didn't like me. I'm fine; there are plenty of fish in the sea and all that nonsense." Rose just chuckled and rolled her eyes at me then headed up to the house. Fuck._

_**BPOV**_

_I heard the unmistakable steps of a pissed off Rosalie coming toward me and knew what I was in for. I slammed my eyes shut and held very still, hoping she wouldn't see me. "Bella, that didn't work when you were two, why would work now?" I peeled open one eye and looked at her, she was pissed, "I was hoping by some miracle it would this time?" I gave her my best I'm innocent smile. She didn't buy it and with a loud huff of air started her rant, "What they fuck Bella? What's wrong with you? I just though you might like him! You didn't have to be so damn rude! He is Emmet's best friend and you treated him like shit!"_

_Damn that little nark. I was, maybe starting to regret being that mean to him, just a little. Rose's guilt trip wasn't really helping either. Got to think fast Bella! "I'm sorry. He surprised me standing there like some sort of stalker! I mean, really, who just stands there starring at someone? How long was he even in here? I don't know, do you? It's kind of creepy if you ask me! Maybe we should request a background check on this guy. And besides I told you I'm not ready for anything serious right now." Shewww. I was smiling to myself. Nice save!_

_I chanced a look at Rose, she folder her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side, "Are you finished?" I nodded my head and smiled. Damn. Rose could always see through my charades and bad over-acting, she knew I was I full of shit. "Give me a break, Bella, he is not a stalker! And it's not like he came in here with a diamond ring trying to propose! Probably wouldn't now anyway, you scared the shit out of him! Now you know I will not tolerate you being rude to my guest so you will apologize. I know you have had guy troubles in the past but it is time to move on. You deserve better than those losers you have been dating recently. I would like for you to give Edward a chance, he just might be worth it." _

_I guess I was feeling a little bit bad about coming across as the wicked bitch of the west to a perfect stranger and he is Emmet's friend. Plus, Rose just called my bluff on all that stalker business and I'm fresh out of ideas. I sighed, defeated, "Fine! Maybe you're right. I'll talk to him. He seems….nice." That last word kind of made me cringe but I didn't want to disappoint Rosalie. I'll just keep my heart very closely guarded and at least be nice to the poor schmuck._

_I finished making dinner as fast as I could, wanting to speak to Edward alone before everyone else started arriving for the picnic and putting in their two cents worth. That's the last thing I need, especially since some of Rose's new found friends are self proclaimed relationship gurus. _

_I helped Rose pack down the colorful trays of food to the tables and finish getting set up. As soon as we stepped outside the shift in the weather was apparent. It was getting much cooler as the evening wore on and was actually feeling really nice out now. The once steamy temperature was now perfect for the evening picnic. As we finished up, Rose looked over at me; giving me a look that I knew was to give me the strength to face Edward. After my earlier outburst, I would need it. I summoned all my courage, squared my shoulders and asked him to speak in private. He was hesitant, but followed me to the front yard. He sat on the porch stoop and took a sip of his beer waiting for me to speak._

_I was nervous. I should have thought about what I was going to say to him first. I began to pace, searching for the right words to explain without revealing too much of myself to a total stranger. Fuck it, I'll stick with a simple apology. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier and being so rude. I'm not usually, you know. Rude that is. You startled me and I was just caught off guard." Edward nodded his head but remained silent starring at the ground. Ugh, that won't be good enough for Rose. I plastered a nauseatingly sweet smile on my face and extended my hand, "Can we start over? Hi, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." His eyes slowly shifted to my outstretched hand then followed my arm up until he was looking me in the eye. His gaze narrowed, this is it. He's going to tell me to fuck off. Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Dear fanfic-ers I do not own Twilight. Though, I do wish I owned Robert Pattinson. Sigh. Oh well, life goes on and so does the story. Enjoy. ;)_

**EPOV**

I thought about it. I really did. The words were on the tip of my tongue. I was three seconds from telling her where to stick her apology, but then I looked up. Damn, I mean who in their right mind could resist a smile like that. The second I saw that sweet little endearing smile I was toast. My heart melted into a puddle of goo and I extended my hand into her smaller one. "Edward Cullen, the pleasure is all mine. Now those vittles smell awful inviting and I'm starving. Want to go get a bite to eat?" She gave me a warm smile, intertwined our arms and led us back down to the lake.

**BPOV**

I knew I was walking a little closer to him than I should, oh but he smelled so good and looked even better. Dang cowboy. We piled our plates high and pigged out on my home cooked cuisine. We sat together just eating, making small talk with the others and of course throwing jokes around. By the time we finished it had started to get dark bringing a nice chill to the air. The men decided they should put the huge fire-pit to use, to keep us ladies warm. Please. Rose and I glanced at each other and smirked. We both knew they just wanted to play in the fire and show off. Me, big caveman make warmth for women folk. But inevitably, we all gathered around the fire to tell stories and make smores. As the night wore on, the crowd began to dwindle leaving on Emmet, Rose, Edward, and myself.

Rose leaned over and whispered something to Emmet, moments later they excused themselves, claiming exhaustion and headed into the house. I momentarily panicked at the thought of being alone with Edward, and then Rose's words drifted into my head. _He didn't come here to propose. _No he definitely had not done that. Rrrr! He just wants to get to know me! Why am I making such a big deal out of this? I need to get a grip!

We kept the conversation light sharing funny stories, mainly about Emmet and Edward during their bull riding adventures. We sat watching the flickering of the fire on the unseasonable cool night and listening to the songs of the bullfrogs and insects. I was starting to get cold but wasn't ready to have him leave just yet. I shivered slightly and without warning Edward slid over and wrapped an arm around me. I stiffened and started to pull away, then realized he was just trying to keep me warm and stayed put. No harm in that, right?

**EPOV**

Man she felt good in my arms. And she smells so sweet, just a hint of vanilla. I would forever be thankful for this turn in the weather and the chance to hold her. She was beautiful, smart, and very witty. Emmet was right about her, she could really hold her own against the mild ribbing they were giving each other earlier. We had shared a playful little banter all evening as well, while we started to get to know one another. I liked her, rebellious attitude and all.

**BPOV**

So I have to admit, I really didn't mind having Edward's strong arms wrapped around me. He had definitely warmed me up, maybe a little too much. The smell of his cologne filled my lungs and made my toes curl. Damn he sure is hot! We sat quietly for a while not wanting to move or speak. I think we both secretly wanted the stolen moment to last as long as possible.

It was finally Edward that took a chance at breaking the silence, "There's a rodeo at the fairgrounds tomorrow night. It's a different circuit, so I'm not riding in it, but I'd really like for you to come with me. Rose told me you rodeos. Would you maybe be interested?" My heart skipped a beat, what else has dear Rose told him? I know my voice was shaky when I answered, "Just us? Alone? Like a…like a.. date?"

"Uh, yeah. If that's alright?" He was second guessing himself because he added, "If you would rather, we can invite Rose and Emmet along." I knew Rose would be disappointed and probably make me explain why I hadn't agreed to one silly little date. I took a moment then tried to put some excitement in my voice, but came across sounding more like a chipmunk on speed, "That's okay. A date it is. Sounds fun. It'll be great! What time?"

**EPOV**

I gave her a curious look. What the hell was she so nervous about? I proceeded slowly, I didn't want to scare her off, "How about I pick you up at five and we stop by the diner in town for supper?" Her voice was several octaves higher than normal when she answered, "Sounds great!" After hearing herself she cleared her throat. I just smiled at her; I didn't really know what to say. If her voice got any higher it would be at a decibel level only dogs could hear. Odd. I guess she realized it herself and decided to call it a night. "Well it's late. I need bed..sleep! I need some sleep." She stretched her arms and faked a yawn. "So tired."

I know a flash of disappointment crossed my face but I had to agree. She was acting strange, maybe she was just exhausted. I picked up the outstretched garden hose and put out the remains of the fire then we headed up to the porch.

When we reached the door I placed myself only inches from her. She was backlit with the soft glow of moonlight; my heart was pounding out of my chest. I started to lean in ever so slowly, I heard her breath hitch. Just short of touching her full pouting lips, I chickened out and turned my head. I should know any respectable girl would never allow me to kiss her the way I wanted to kiss Bella right now, not after just meeting. So ever so lightly, I brushed my lips against her cheek and pulled away.

**BPOV**

He kissed my cheek. I swooned. He kissed my cheek then whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." He gave me a cute little wink and with his crooked grin turned and walked away. I was left frozen in place, bug eyed and mouth hanging open. He kissed my cheek!


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I do not on Twilight or any characters, but I do pretend to stalk Robert Pattinson in my head. Yeah, sometimes I creep myself out. LOL! As always, thanks to Bethanyhopeless for reading and correcting my mess. Thanks to all of you for reading and your reviews. Keep them coming, they make my day. You guys rock! On with the Edward…._

**BPOV**

I was lying awake in bed, restless. I couldn't get Edward off my damn mind. I liked him. Fuck! How the hell did I let that happen? I can not let my heart be, once again, shredded into a million pieces and shit on. I was kind of regretting agreeing to the date but at the same time I was so excited to see him again. He actually was a true gentleman, none of that pretend chivalry crap. A gentleman, huh? Damn it's been a while since I've had me one those. Argh! I want this damn it! I want him! Why couldn't I have met Edward before James? Before I knew about all the pain? Before my heart was ripped out? I was feeling so torn by my stupid emotions; I could feel the burning of my tears as they welled up in my eyes. And I just let them flow knowing I was in the safety of my own bed where no one could witness me crumbling. I cried until I had nothing left.

I didn't wake up until noon the next day. I slung myself out of bed and rushed to get ready for the day. I was going to see my Gram. Though I wouldn't tell her about Edward, just being near her soothed me so I knew a visit was what I need to feel better.

**EPOV**

I slept like a damn rock! And then I woke up with a goofy grin plastered on my face. I couldn't wait to see Bella again and those gorgeous brown eyes of hers. She was checking my shit out all night; I knew it, even if I did dress like a bum. She gave me straight boost of ego every time she looked at me. Lately, I've been working the farm and the rodeo circuit so damn hard I haven't even made any time for women in my life. I could always catch a buckle bunny or two to play with, but that's not something I cared too much for. One night stands just aren't my style. I guess you would call me old fashion. One man, one woman. I want someone I can love, that will love me just as much. And not just for large inheritance my grandfather left to me. I haven't told a soul about all that money I received. Guess I'm too afraid people would only like me for my bank account. But Bella, she didn't seem to care about money. She just assumed I was poor bull riding cowboy, and was okay with it. Maybe that woman for me to love would be Bella Swan. Then again, the way she stiffened up when I mentioned going on a date, maybe not. Hell I don't know. Guess time will tell and until I find out what had her so scared of a little date, I'm just going keep right on pursuing her.

**BPOV**

I heard my Gran gasp as she flung open the door, "Well look at you! Puss, your home!" She pulled me in for a hug and that's exactly what I had needed. I squeezed back not wanting to let her go. She pulled back a little and looked me in the eye, "What's the matter with you child? Why are you so upset?' I was smiling and she could still tell something was wrong, leave it to Gran. I sighed and shook my head as she ushered us inside. "I think being home after being a way for so long has just thrown me for a loop, Gran." I inhaled the unique smell of her home, lemon pledge and….love. Then effectively changed the subject, "How have you been Gran?" She just chuckled and waved away my question, "I was just sitting down to watch my stories. MacGyver is on." Enough said, Gran loved her MacGyver reruns. We settled in, me on the couch and Gran in her favorite blue wing back chair, as she flipped on her old floor model television. We sat in companionable silence and watched as the star blew up a building with little more than toothpaste and a piece of string, saving the day and catching the bad guy. As the show came to and end Gran rubbed her frail hands together, "Woo we! That man sure has talent! If I was thirty years younger, I'll tell ya…" she trailed off. She looked over at me and grew serious again, "Bella, girl have you met any nice young men, like that Fresh Prince? He's quite the character." I chuckled at Gran's ideal man being a young Will Smith character. Evidently she was enjoying her cable television a little too much. "Gran, you know me. I'm not really sold on the whole perfect relationship thing. I like to keep my options open." She pursed her lips and gave me a pointed look, "Now Puss, you've being stringing these young fellas along for a while now. You're getting to the age where you need to start thinking about settling down and giving me some great grandbabies." I blow out a gust of air, "Well Gran I still have two years of school left." and gave a nervous chuckle. She nodded her head making the loose skin of her neck bob, "That's about right then. You have two whole years of courting, finish your schooling, get married, and start on those babies." She must have noticed the shear look of terror on my face at that point. She let out a long cackling laugh, "Bella girl, I'm only putting you on. You're young. Now get outta here and go have some fun with your friends. Its time for my nap." My shoulders sagged with relief and stood to go. I leaned over to kiss her cheek, "Bye Gran. Love you." She patted my back as she hugged me, "Tell that Emmet my grass needs clipping when you see him. Love ya Puss."

I sunk into the drivers seat of my bright orange VW Bug, shook my head and began to chuckle. Gran sure had me going. But she distracted me long enough to keep my mind off my date and that was exactly what I needed. I put the rag top down and soaked up the sunshine. Gran was right, well not about the whole marriage and kids thing. But, I'm young and need to have fun. I want to live in the moment, and not worry about guarding my heart so closely, just this once. Just for tonight I'm going to keep my mind open to dating Edward Cullen. I slipped on my sunglasses and just to pump myself up, I jacked up the volume on my stereo as I cruised away, bobbing my head to Rob Zombie's relentless beat.

**EPOV**

I had just finished up all my choirs for the day and was rushing to get ready for the night to come. I washed my truck and placed a big soft blanket in the cab, in case it got chilly again tonight, and oh god I hoped it would. Then I headed inside for a much needed shower. Tonight, I wanted to impress Bella and dressed a bit nicer. I chose a long sleeve button down western shirt. It was black and yellow and the Wrangler slogan scrawled across the back. I picked out a nice pair of dark denim jeans, nicer than the ones I wore last night, but they still had that damn faded Copenhagen ring on the back pocket, seemed all my jeans had one of those. I pulled on my cowboy boots, grabbed my hat and headed out the door.

The drive felt like it took forever, even though it was only a few miles from my farm to Bella's house. I knew it was because I was just anxious to see her again and maybe the curves of the backwoods road made it seem like a longer trip that it really was.

**BPOV**

I could hear Edward's diesel engine roar to a halt and the gravel crunching in the driveway just as I finished getting ready. I walked over to the mirror and looked myself in the eye. Relax Bella. Just tonight. You can relax and have fun. I took a cleansing breath nodded my head and walked to the living room. Edward was standing in the doorway and my lord he was looking good. I may have drooled, just a little. He was making small talk with Rose and Emmet. When they noticed me the room suddenly fell quiet.

**EPOV**

Fuck me running! She looks fucking amazing! Bella was dressed in brown leather Roper boots, these tight, low-rise, fuck-me-baby, boot-cut jeans, and a sexy little white tank top that had a red glittery broken heart printed across the front. She had left her long silky brown hair loose and flowing with soft curls at the tips, which I was thankful for. I licked my lips and let out a soft whistle. "Darlin, you look hotter than a branding iron," I clutched my hands at my chest, "Woman after my heart."

"Looks like she's after something else if you ask me" Emmet chided and received a scolding elbow to the ribs from Rosalie. She gave me a shy little smile, then gave Emmet the stink eye as she strutted past him. I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her to my truck. Here goes nothing


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I don't own Twilight or characters…blah blah blah. So this chapter is a bit of a whopper compared to the others. I am forever in debt to Bethanyhopless for her wonderfulness. Thanks to everyone for reading and the reviews, I really do love to hear what you think! Please keep them coming! And now The Date…**_

**BPOV**

We pulled up to Breakin' Dawn Diner, a small hole in the wall, western grill establishment. The cowbell on the outside door clanged announcing our arrival as we pushed through a second set of swinging doors. Edward led us to the back and waited as I slid into the old brown vinyl booth, before taking his seat across from me. We were sitting just beneath an oversized picture of John Wayne, claiming him as The Duke, and an impressive collection of equine gear. I nervously studied the old barn wood walls, looking at the décor instead of Edward, until our waitress arrived. She was tiny little thing, dressed in a modest deep purple, saloon-girl outfit, frilly lace and ribbons, with dark spiky hair poking out from a black band that held a large purple feather. Breakin' Dawn was the first and only theme style eatery in town; it was a hit among locals and travelers alike. Walking in the building made you feel as if you had stepped back in time to days of the Wild West.

"Howdy folks! Welcome to Breakin' Dawn! Would you need a couple of menus or do you know what you're having tonight?" our mini saloon-girl asked. That voice, it was so familiar. Edward looked at me expectantly, "Umm…I'll just have whatever you're having." Just as I had thought, Edward was a steak and potatoes kind of guy. I looked up at out waitress again, trying to place her. When our eyes meet, there was an audible gasp, I'm not sure if it came from me or her, or both. Her face lit up with a smile of recognition, "Bella! Bella Swan! How the heck are you, girl?" She was practically bouncing with excitement. "Well, Alice Brandon, how are you?" She giggled and waved her hands showcasing her uniform, "As good as can be expected I guess. I'm working here to help pay for college. I'm gonna be a sophomore at the University of Tennessee. How 'bout you? Where did you run off too? I haven't seen you around in ages." I shifted uncomfortably, run off was right. She had me pinned five minutes into our conversation. "I…uh…well, I'll be a junior this year at Forks U in Washington." She smiled down at me from her slightly elevated, standing position, "That's great! Well, I'm gonna get these orders in for ya and I'll be right back with those beers." She turned to face me and placed a hand on my arm, "Sorry I can't chat longer, but we're a little understaffed right now. I'd love to get together though, if you have time while you're in town?" I smiled, "Sure thing, Alice." She did a little jumping clap and was off. I heard Edward chuckle, "Hyper little thing, aint she?" I laughed, "She sure is. Wow, Alice Brandon. It was so good to see her again." I had meet Alice in school, just before everything went bad. I remembered how I had pushed her away a little at a time, and instantly felt guilty. She was a good friend to me, and I had closed her out because of the pain I was feeling over James. I sighed and pushed the thoughts away, maybe we could reconnect while I was in town. We could always keep in touch once I went back to Washington.

Edward inquired as to how we had met. I relived the story as I told him how I had been a year ahead of Alice in school and a Beta Club member. Alice was assigned as my pledge for two weeks to torture as I saw fit. But Alice Brandon was a force all her own and every stunt or dare, she had pulled off not only with courage and grace, but with style. I had spoken to the Beta Club members on her behalf and had her as a full member by the end of week one, skipping her initiation by a full month.

Edward and I laughed about the first act as a Beta member Alice had to perform, which was to convince one of the football players to dress in drag for a pep rally. The next week, as everyone filed in to the gymnasium, the entire football team came out dressed as cheerleaders and danced the Chicken Dance, along with the whole Beta Club, for the entire world to see.

I had once been a very outgoing, able to get in front of crowd and just have fun. Since the James fiasco though I had become more reserved, afraid to show too much of myself. But here I was with Edward, telling him about my past, and feeling myself start to open up again. We chatted a while longer while we ate about college, and my weird obsession with the color orange. I had told him how I had once painted my entire bedroom the blinding bright color, walls and ceiling. "How in the world did you sleep? You would have to have sunglasses on to go in there." I laughed and nodded my head, "Well, that's why the next weekend I had Emmet in there helping my cover it up!" I giggled. Edward listened intently to everything that came from my mouth; he was leaning forward hanging on every word. He also shared little things about himself here and there. Still engrossed in conversation, we headed for the fairgrounds.

Edward backed his truck up to the arena and pulled the blanket from behind his seat. He rounded the truck and grabbed me by the hips, earning a yelp from me. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as he lifted me up and slid me on to the flat bed of the truck. He hopped up and spread the blanket near the front, explaining he thought we could lean against the cab and watch the show from there. We sat commenting on the bulls and their riders, laughed at the comedic rodeo clowns, and made fun of the announcer's squeaky voice as he called the cowboys out by name. "Next up we have a three time champion Jaaasperr Whitttttlock riding Willlld Thing!"

**EPOV**

I was grinning like a fool. When I heard that dumbass announcer call Jasper's name I felt a surge of pride flow through me. Jasper was an employee at the ranch and a good friend. He was one of the reasons I had wanted to come tonight, aside from spending time with Bella. He did well, covered his bull like it was nothing. Soon he would be ready to go pro and I had already spoken to a few of my own sponsors about him. But tonight wasn't about Jasper Whitlock not with Bella sitting this close.

As darkness fell, the air turned chilly again. I smiled knowing my little prayer had been answered. I rearranged the blanket and pulled Bella to me so that she sat between my outstretched legs with her back to me. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and cocooned us together inside. Being cuddled together in the shadows of the bright arena lights just felt so right.

**BPOV**

I inhaled a full breath of Edward's cologne and intertwined my fingers with his. I liked sitting with him this way and was glad I had given myself one night to just enjoy being with him. Once I allowed myself to be at ease out conversations had flowed as if we had known each other our whole lives. Edward told me he was raised mainly by his grandparents, only staying at home with his parents on school nights. He said Esme and Carlisle Cullen weren't too thrilled to have bull rider as their son, and he no longer had any contact with them. But his Grandfather Aro was the biggest influence in his life. His grandparents had raised him right, teaching him the value of hard work and respect for others. Those were the only relatives he had. Knowing the bond that I share with Rosalie was irreplaceable, it saddened me to know Edward never experienced having siblings.

Rose was my half sister, her birthmother escaped to pursue modeling, which explains Rosalie's ridiculously good looks, leaving her to be raised by our dad Charlie. He went on to marry my mom, knowing he couldn't raise Rose by himself, and then they had me. But we were, and always will be, sisters to the fullest extent. I couldn't imagine not having someone to grow up with. Charlie is kind of a complicated person to deal with. Most of the time he is quite and polite to strangers, but once someone crosses him or he gets angry he turns volatile. Unfortunately Rose and I were on the receiving end more than I would like to admit. I've found the best way to deal when he started his rant was to be very still, and curl into myself, trying to make myself as small as possible. I didn't look him in the eye, and I never, ever let him see me cry. I made that mistake once, but our father has a I'll-give-you-something-to-cry-about policy. He didn't actually hit us a whole lot, it was more about scaring us than anything. The worse point was when Rose graduated, she immediately moved in with Emmet. As I was packing one of her boxes out of the house, Charlie came home. He asked me what the hell I thought I was doing, I answered that I was helping Rose. He backhanded me across the face and told me to get up stairs. He followed. Rose was packing what she could into the last box as Charlie stomped into the room, demanding to know where the fuck she though she was going. Rose mumbled that she was moving out, but didn't turn to face him. He grabbed the back of her hair and spun her to look at him. He was mere inches from her face, seething with anger. "Your going to shake up with that boy aren't you?" When she didn't answer he let go of her hair and grabbed her jaw between his thumb and fingers, "You're a whore just like your mother." He released her with a shove making her stumble backwards to the floor and stormed out.

"I cant do this anymore Bella. I don't want to leave you, but I cant deal with him anymore." Rose cried. "I wish you could come with me. Emmet wants you to come too. We have the room, but I don't know how to get you out of here. He will just have the police come get you." We sat comforting each other on the floor until I heard my mother's car outside. "Rose," I whispered, "I have an idea. We both have bruises from him." She looked at me and nodded, "How is that going to get you out of here?" I smiled at her as my idea became a plan.

When Rene got in the house I went down stairs, she gasp at swollen cheek, but then turned and continue to unload the bag of groceries. Predictable, she hadn't anything to stop this in the fifteen years she had been married to him, just covering and making excuses for him. I cleared my throat and began. I told her to look at me, look at what he had done yet again. I told her Rose looked the same way. I told her Rose was leaving and I was going with her. I said if they tried to stop me or make me come back, I would call the police and have Charlie arrested for child abuse. I told her we took pictures so that we would have proof.

At my threats my mother relented, I knew she would, she always chose him over us. She told me to go and she would handle it. Rose and I wasted no time in finishing up packing, and were gone within the hour, driving straight out of town and to Emmet's house. All our lives we were caged like birds in our family's little secret hell and we had finally been set free, we would never go back. I owed everything to Rose and I could never imagine not having her.

I could feel the sensual rise and fall of Edward's chest against my back and the slightest breath on my neck. Every now and then he would give my fingers a gentle squeeze, like he was reminding me he was there. As if I could ever forget! I found myself feeling safe in his masculine arms and long legs that were surrounding me at either side. It was a feeling I hadn't experienced in a long time.

**EPOV**

I was pretty sure heaven wouldn't have felt any better that moment. I was watching my favorite sport and holding a girl that dreams were made of. The musty smell of the dust and bulls, fans cheering in the stands, it was a night I would always remember. I nestled down a bit closer to her. She had the same light vanilla sent as she had last night. I noticed she was more at ease this time when I pulled her into my arms, allowing herself to come freely. The thought made me smile. With my free hand, I brushed the silky hair from Bella's shoulder, thinking it would be kinda cute to rest my chin there. But the bareness of her skin called to me, igniting something inside, and I found myself unable to resist. Not knowing if she would allow me, or turn to slap me away, I place several succulent kisses along her collar bone and up to her neck. Bella moaned with pleasure and turned her head ever so slightly to face me at her side. He eyes were glued to my lips, as I cautiously bent and placed a questioning kiss upon her lips. Bella pulled my arms tighter around herself, answering my pending question. Out kiss deepened as I claimed her mouth with mine. Our lips rocked in perfect time, tongues darting in and out, getting the first tastes of one another. The eight second buzzer sounded for the final rider and it was only then that we parted.

Back in the cab of my truck, I looked over at her longingly. She was a million miles away on the other side of the gigantic cab. My arms felt empty, I was aching to hold her again. I reached my hand over and spoke with a voice so husky I barely realized it was my own, "Come here. Please." Bella scooted herself to the middle. I beamed down at her and placed my arm on her thigh cupping her knee in my hand, "Much better."

I escorted Bella to her front door, praying for the gift of another passionate kiss. She unlocked it but didn't open it right away. Oh yes! Good sign! We stood in the darkness looking into each others eyes. I steeped closer to her and placed my callused hand on Bella's small hips. I pulled her to me, filling the gap between us, never breaking eye contact. Slowly, not wanting to scare her away, I tilted my head forward and locked on to her inviting mouth. Her hands ran up my stomach, over my chest, ending in the tips of my hair and caressing the back of my neck. I gently slid my hands up and down her back, tickling her spine, and before long the friction between us became almost too much. Bella pulled away, gasping for breath. She ducked inside the house calling goodnight as the door closed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I don't own. So do you love it? Hate it? Reviews would let me know. I need that feedback. The silence is deafening. Thanks Bethanyhopeless, you're a doll! On with the story….**_

**BPOV**

Sleep eluded me. I was tossing and turning, worrying that I had let myself get too close to Edward. I was wondering if I should just cut ties and get out while I still could, but the though of never seeing him again, never having his arms around me again, was leaving me feeling depressed. I had to figure out a way to get him out of my system before he weaseled his way in to deep. I just need a little taste, and then I could break it off. But what if he wanted more, would I still have to heart to ditch him?

Confused and mad at myself, I flipped about on the bed, pulling the covers up then tossing them aside again. It was just so damn frustrating! Over the past two years I have learned how to get exactly what I wanted. Right now, I want Edward, but should I dare use those skills on a guy like him? I wasn't so sure. Some might call it being manipulative, but I like to think of it more as a survival technique. I had a feeling if I wanted him bad enough, I could have him. Fuck it, I'm going for it!

At that moment, I set my sights on a fuck hot summer fling with one Mr. Edward Cullen. So what if he was one of those nice guys I swore off, I was headed back to school in a few weeks. I told him as much last night. He knew what he was getting into when he kissed me. And besides, nice guys deserve a little summer time fun too, don't they?

I wasn't going to dwell on his nice guy qualities, instead I'll do whatever it takes to bring out the raw animal instincts that I know every red blooded man possess. That shouldn't be too hard; he is a cowboy after all. They are known for one night stands and bedding countless women. I don't want his heart, just his body. Just enough to satisfy the maddening hunger he created, growing inside of me like an out of control wild fire. With my mind set, I finally lay on my back, closed my eyes, and willed myself to sleep.

Morning came way too soon and with the relentless sound of pounding on the front door, along with that annoying ass doorbell ringing. I waited to see if Rose or Emmet would answer, and then realized they would be out doing rounds to the horse farms. I sighed and drug my ass out of bed. I stumbled to the door, running into the hallway wall on my way…twice. I opened it to see an overly energized pixie waiting. "Alice" I groaned in way of greeting. "Morning sleepyhead! I brought you a gift!" She held out a cup. "Dear God, tell me that's coffee." She giggled and passed it over as I led the way inside. I flopped down on the couch and sipped greedily, "Mmmm. Thanks Alice." She was impatiently awaiting the caffeine to take its effect on me. After a few more sips, the fog was starting to lift from my brain. I looked over to Alice, she was practically bouncing, her face was lit up and she was biting her bottom lip to keep from bursting. I chuckled at her, some things never change I guess. "What's up Alice?" She took a breath, "Sooooo, you and Edward Cullen, huh? Wow that man is gorgeous! Not as hot as my Jasper, but still!" Jasper? Hmm…wonder if he's the same... "He's a cowboy too, you know! The best amateur bull rider around these parts! That man on a bull…" She trailed off, and I'm pretty sure she was drooling. I waited a beat, nope still daydreaming, "Alice!" "Wait, what?" She finally snapped out of her lusty musings. "Oh yeah, anyway, I was going to see if you and Edward would want to go to the cove today with me and Jazz for a little picnic? It would give us a chance to hang out. Of course we should invite Rose and Emmet too. Rose would kick my ass if I went without her." Apparently Rose and Alice had become pretty close friends since I had been away. Fine by me. I thought for a moment then smiled to myself. "I would love to go, Alice! I'll just call Edward and make sure he's up for it." She did her signature hopping clap, "Great! I'm bringing the food. Just meet us there at noon!" With that she was gone.

Big Bear Lake was huge. It spans a good distance between our house and Edward's grandfather's farm. Just about halfway there was a small secluded cove that only a few people knew about. Alice and I had been there a few times growing up, it was a great swimming hole, but could only be reached by horse or ATV. The way the tree branches hung, hiding it from the rest of the lake, it was a nice little hideaway, and the perfect spot for skinny dipping. I called Edward and gave him very precise directions, threw together a beach bag, and went to get ready for a full assault seduction.

**EPOV**

I finished up my chores for the morning and looked at the time. Fuck! I was late to meet Bella. I didn't have time to change so I grabbed a pair of trunks and hopped on my ATV. I followed Bella's directions to the letter but was still beginning to wonder if I had gotten lost, until I spotted the 4-wheelers. A few yards past the ATVs, I spotted her. She had spread a blanket on the soft willowy grass of the bank. Bella lay on her back leisurely, arms above her head and legs crossed at the ankles. Jasper, Emmet and their chicks were in the lake splashing around. I looked back over to Bella and I know my eyes were about to pop out of my head, she was wearing little of nothing. She was laying there, long dark hair sprawled around her, sporting super short cut off jeans that frayed out high on her milky thighs and a deep red bikini top that left little to the imagination. Her flip-flops, sunglasses, as well as the paint on her little toes all matched the crimson shade of red. My jeans were growing tighter by the second, fuck why did she have to look so enticing?

**BPOV**

I could feel Edward's eyes roaming my body and smiled wickedly. Phase one complete! I propped myself up on one elbow and peered at him over the rim of my sunglasses. He was wearing his usual jeans, cowboy boots, and hat. But this time he was shirtless and looking smoking hot! His abs were glistening in the sunlight as he walked toward me. Oh yes! I am going to enjoy the hell out of this! I pointed to the swimming trunks that were swinging, tucked into his back pocket, "No dressing rooms out here, cowboy." He shot me a sexy little crooked grin and shrugged his broad shoulders, "I never claimed to be shy." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, apparently he was up for my little mission, and Operation Summer Fling was in full take down mode!

He stopped beside the four-wheelers and tugged off his boots and socks. He glanced toward the water and let out an ear piercing whistle, the others stopped and took notice of him. "Hey boys you better cover their eyes! I'm bout to put on a show!" Jasper and Emmet spun the girls to have their backs to the bank. My breath quickened. He looked straight at me as he deliberately undid his belt, popped the button, and slid the zipper down. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was mesmerizing. He gave a cute little wink in my direction before turning his back to me and allowing his jeans to hit the ground. I gasp at the sight of his naked, white little cowboy butt as he pulled up his swimming trunks. Wow! That man had a killer ass! I didn't think it was possible but he looked even better nude. He strolled down to the blanket and lay beside me with an evil grin. Cocky basterd.

Determined not to look as flustered as I felt, I hopped to my feet and stood straddling his hips, looking down on him from above. His eyes, followed closely by his hands, made their way up my tan legs from my ankles until they reached the edge of my shorts. I reached down grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Let's go!" I managed to giggle out and took off full speed. I grabbed the rope that hung from a large tree branch and swung myself out to middle of the cove releasing my grip and falling into the water. Edward was still on the bank when I came up for air. "Come on cowboy! Get that sexy ass in here! Aint scared are ya?"

**EPOV**

That was one of the hottest fucking things I have ever seen! She wasn't scared at all, she just swung out and let go. No hesitation. A chuckle rose from deep down, I rubbed my hands together, mumbling to myself, "This should be fun." I realized I was getting heckled not only by Bella but others as well. So I took off after her, swinging out and landing in the water with a big splash.

We ended up having a chicken fight, which Alice and Jasper won of course. That chick might be small but she's brutal. She knocked Bella off balance sending her off my shoulders and into the water. It was down to her and Rose. She grabbed Rosalie with a quick titty twister move while Jasper did the same to Emmet. They both screamed out and fell in. Cheaters. Emmet rubbed Rose through her swim suit, telling her they could go home and he would make it all better. Not surprisingly, they were leaving seconds later. Alice and Jasper had swum out alone, wrapped around one another. Not too long after that they came back in a hurry to leave. They gathered their things, leaving the cooler of food and were gone. It was just us, alone. What to do? What to do?

Bella and I were flirting like a couple of starry eyed teenagers, dunking and tickling. Our bodies would twirl around each other then release. I swam up behind her and pulled the thin string loose that was securing the bottom of her bikini top. To my complete astonishment, she didn't scream or even try to stop me. Her giggles stopped though and she turned to face me with hunger in her eyes. I swam closer and stood on the smooth pebble bottom of the lake cove, pulling her in for a steamy kiss. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to change her mind, I pulled the top string loose, exposing her to me. I threw the small scrap of fabric to shore, reclaimed her mouth and let my hands explore her.

Bella curled her fingers in my mess of hair, wrapped her smooth legs around my waist, and pressed her bare breast to my chest. I pulled back, eying her. Was she ready for this? I knew she could feel my arousal. I didn't even get a chance to ask. She grinned at me, nodding her head. That was all it took. I clutched her ass with both hands, supporting her as I made my way to the bank. I toted her back to the blanket on the shore and laid her down gently, ravenously kissing her body as I went. I slid my hand into her barely-there shorts, moaning when I realized she wore nothing beneath. Nothing to slow me down. My fingers slid easily in her folds, Bella arched her back when she reached the edge of insanity. She pushed me away to wiggle free from her water logged shorts, as I did the same.

She was on all fours with her back to me; she looked back over her shoulder and licked her kiss swollen lips. Fuck yes! I curled my fingers into her dripping wet hair and entered her from behind in one quick thrust. We started to move with all the urgency of a raging bull. It was wild and animalistic. I grabbed her hips, spurring her into a hard fast paced thrill ride. Two raging forces were coming together as one as we each raced toward our own release. Bella screamed out as she reached her peak and seconds later I tumbled over the edge of madness. We toppled to the ground and lay breathless. The slight breeze cooled our overheated bodies. "You are one amazing woman." I panted out.

Once we had calmed down, we dressed then shared the remains of the fruit salad Alice had left behind. I helped pack up everything and loaded her four-wheeler down. We parted, each going back the way we had come, but I knew I had to see her again, soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: I don't own, just playing with them. Thanks Bethanyhopeless and everyone reading. **_

**EPOV**

I got home and finished my chores. It was after dark before I finished up, but the time spent with Bella had been well worth working a little late. I went inside, but decided I wasn't quite ready to call it a night yet. I grabbed a beer and went out to the old wooden rocker on the porch. I looked over to its mate sitting empty at my side. I remembered my Grandpa and Grandma sitting in these chairs when I was young. They would sit on the porch for hours, just rocking back and forth, mumbling to each other. Every once in a while you could catch them holding hands as they swayed in time. I simple gesture, but it was nice to see that after all the years they were together, they were still in love.

I could imagine Bella in that chair, hand in mine. It was fast I know but after just three little dates, I knew she was the type of girl I wanted for myself. She was someone I could imagine settling down with and starting a family. She was ravishingly gorgeous, fun, and excellent cook. She gave me butterflies in my stomach every time I looked at her. And the sex, oh man, the sex was unbelievable! She sure didn't hold nothing back. She knew just how she wanted it. She also had that little feisty side that I caught a glimpse of the night we meet. Hot as hell. Life with her by my side would never be boring, that's for damn sure. I could feel myself falling and it was blowing my mind. We only just met a few days ago, its craziness! The woman has put me out of my damn mind!

**BPOV**

The following week, Edward had a lot of work to do around his farm, he didn't get to come over, but he called or text me every night. My phone would chime and I would smile in spite of myself. Each night he would end our conversations with the same three little words. I would blush damn near every time. Sweet dreams Gorgeous. Our summer fling was all I could have hoped for; he was so attentive to me, always aiming to please. I worried on and off if I should let him in on the fact that the relationship would be nothing more that a fling. But then, surely he knew that, I would be leaving at the end of the summer and heading back to school. Why have unnecessary and awkward conversations? He had to know, didn't he?

On Friday, Alice called, she was all abuzz about the big field party she and Jasper were having the next night. Apparently most of the town was going to be there but she wanted to make sure I would. Old man Brandon had been allowing Alice to have these parties on the back acres of his farm for years. He always said he would rather have his daughter home and having fun, than out somewhere getting into trouble. I had helped Alice to host a few back in the day, they were always a good time.

I hadn't been to a field party since heading off to college two years ago. I missed that kind of rural country entertainment. Big bonfires, loud music, food, alcohol, and of course the giant mud pit for four wheeling. It was sounding just like the kind of adventure I needed. Hell yeah, I'm going!

It kind of felt like old times. We used the parties as a summer time escape, no work, no school, and no worries. Back then, I had been a wild child, doing anything for a thrill. That sort of thing is what had led me to James. Freshman year, he had been the new guy at school. He was hot but so well behaved and mannerly, everyone thought he was just a goody-two-shoe. After two weeks of eying him, on a dare from some friends, I had waltzed right up to him, unbuttoned the top of his western shirt and traced a line from his chest to earlobe with my tongue. All before introducing myself and handing him my number. Turned out James was a nice guy, but not quite the goody-goody everyone had thought. He called me that night and we were instantly the hottest item in town. We were together all through high school, first loves. I had wrapped myself up in James so much that I couldn't see how he had changed over the years.

I never expected him to cheat; it would have never crossed my mind. Not until I caught him, red handed. I had made plans to go bowling with friends, a girls only night. But we had changed our minds and headed to the movies instead. We arrived a little early and were able to grab seats on the top row, the best seats in the house. We could see the whole screen and everyone else in the theater. We were people watchers after all.

Just after the lights went down, a guy that looked an awful lot like James walked in with a girl I recognized from the next town over. She had been a cheerleader for her school, Victoria, I think her name was. I wasn't sure that it was James, or what to say of it was him, so I had stayed put. I didn't want to believe it was him. I watched as they sit on the far side of theater, cuddling, kissing. I prayed it wasn't James, not my James. As the movie progressed, the guy stood to take off his coat. It was then I knew when he turned his back to us, there was no denying it. The letterman jacket had his name plastered across the back. My head was spinning, yet I couldn't look away. A few moments later the tramp lowered her revolting redhead into James' lap. I'm not sure if I was more shocked, angry, or right out disgusted. I jumped up. Still holding my untouched coke and popcorn, I stomped over to the isle and yelled his name. His head snapped up, the surprise on his face like a deer in the head lights. I threw my concessions at him and ran out of the theater. By the next morning everyone we knew was talking about it. Whispering. Laughing. It was more than I could take.

Edward hadn't given me a definite answer whether he would be able to make it to field party or not. I didn't mind though, I would still have a chance to see some old faces and have some fun. With the weather lately being so unpredictable, I donned a pair of my favorite signature, low rise boot cut jeans. They were fraying out and worn down in all the right places. My tank was orange, of course, and bunched just above my belly button, giving a good view of my navel piercing. I slid on my Roper boots, not caring if they got muddy. Then I grabbed a navy blue, light weight jacket from the closet. My hair was down but I wore an elastic on my wrist, just in case. Field parties were a weekend ritual, way back when, so I knew to come prepared. I was ecstatic when I learned the tradition was still going strong amongst my old friends. I helped Rose pack up a few snacks while Emmet loaded coolers of beer and ice. When night fell, we headed out.

By the time we reached the old dirt road, the glow of the enormous rumbling fire was unmistakable. Country music, David Allen Cole, to be more specific, was blaring and it looked as if everyone in town ages eighteen to thirty-five had shown up. There were a few trucks already in the pit, slinging goop and revving engines. I headed straight toward the fire. It was always were the most action took place, center stage. I searched for Edward as I went, but he was no where in sight. As soon as I came into the light, I was greeted by Alice. She pulled me into a group of our old chums and I received an overview of the latest gossip and silly scandals. Good information was shared, who's dated, hooked up, and who got dumped amongst the old group.

It's hard to leave a small town, the place you were born and raised. Everyone seemed to dream of it growing up, couldn't wait to get out of here. But to my knowledge pretty much all of my friends had stayed put after graduation, commuting to the local college or immediately joining the work force. Everyone but me.

I missed the slower pace of country life, the farms, the people, and the horses. But it was for my own good to leave, I had to get away from the constant torture James was imposing on me. I had long gotten over being sad, but I couldn't really say that I was happy either. I've lived my life emotionally numb since leaving; maybe it was getting to be time to move on? I did have plans to return to place of my roots after college. When I left, I thought four years would be plenty of time. Time to heal and reinvent myself and plenty of time for the town to forget all about me and James, and the scandal he had created.

This was my first lengthy visit home in two years, halfway mark, time to test the waters. To my complete surprise it was going rather smoothly. I quickly caught up and became reacquainted with my old schoolmates. When the song changed on the stereo to Kid Rock's All Summer Long, a few of the girls, Alice included, let out a high pitched squeal, "I love this song!" I did too, I had to admit. It was kind of a tribute to my memories. I was trying to remember the good times and push the bad as far away as possible.

Before I knew what was happening I was pulled over to a flatbed pick up truck for some impromptu dancing with the girls. We swayed, wiggled, shook our hips, and belted out lyrics to several songs. We finally burst into a fit of laughter and started to dismount the makeshift, diamond-cut chrome dance floor. I stepped to the edge prepared to jump down, but was met by Edward. He was grinning ear to ear and looking sexy as ever. A tingling sensation started in my belly and migrated through out my entire body, erupting on my lips into a huge smile. He was here!

It dawned on me that the truck we commandeered was his. "Nice show." He bragged grabbing my hips and easing me down from the truck. "Hey, a girls gotta have moves."

The flash of reflected light caught his eye while he lowered me down his body. His gaze zeroed in on my piercing; on instinct my hand rose to touch it. I had taken it out before going swimming so he hadn't seen it before. A devilish grin formed on his face and his nose crinkled a little when he spoke, "That's fucking hot!" I beamed at him with bright eyes, "Glad you think so, cowboy." I was in a flirty mood, with alcohol flowing freely and Edwards's raw sex appeal lingering in the air. I took full advantage of the situation, touching a teasing him like a silly school girl.

From behind I heard a loud mocking clap. I flinched and my skin began to crawl. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was; only one person gave me this kind of physical reaction. James. "When did you become a table dancer Isabella? I guess I always knew you'd turn out to be nothing more than a common whore after you disappeared from town." He was obviously drunk and looking to pick a fight with me.

I turned fired up and ready to let him have it. "Look James…" But before I could finish he was already talking again, "So young, so many mistakes." Hearing the words for a second time cross his cold hearted, degrading lips tore fresh wounds in my soul. I instantly felt queasy and exposed. The fight in me was gone. I pulled my jacket tight, trying to cover my body. When I looked back at Edward the scowl and look of disgust in his eyes was apparent. I didn't want him to think that's all I was. But the look on his face, oh god did he believe James? Did he think I was nothing more than a whore? My voice was caught in my throat; tears welled up and streamed down my face. All I could do was shake my head in a silent plea. Unable to speak or even breathe, I ran. I ran into the darkness, once again trying to escape James and the mortification inflicted.

_**AN: I only got one review for the last chapter. One lonely little review. Thanks by the way to leelee85, it made me smile. So am I completely bombing on this story or what? Let me know what you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: IM so sorry for not updating sooner but I kept getting a damn error message every time I tried! I have had this chapter ready for like two weeks! And of course never got an answer when I emailed FF. But thankfully I have Bethanyhopless and she saved me. She found a work around that wonderwoundedhearers published. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and I'm giving out half naked Jacobs to all who reviewed. I was truly blown away, that is the most reviews I've ever received for one chapter. Thank you! Oh and a naked Jasper to Bethanyhopeless for fixing my mistakes and saving the day.**_

**EPOV**

I was seething. No, more than that, I was fucking pissed! My body was vibrating from the rage growing inside. My fists were clenched to my side, my jaw ticking. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to rip out his throat and tear him limb from limb. Then burn the fucking pieces. I wanted his blood. Just who the fuck did this low life piece of shit think he was? No way in hell would he ever speak to Bella like that again. It was taking every ounce of control I had not to kill that fucking bastard. Before I realized that I was even moving, I had stepped toward him until he was backed against the front bumper of my truck. We were toe to toe. I was inches from his face; the brim of my favorite hat was pressed into his forehead. In a growling voice that was calmer than I had expected I told him how it would be, "You come anywhere near her again and I will kill you. If you see her coming, you better walk the other way. If you so much as speak her name, there will be hell to pay. You got it?" He gulped several times and nodded his head.

I started to walk away, and the dumbass had the balls to shout out, "Hey man I was just doing you a favor!" I had little control left; I reached out and grabbed him by the neck. Curling my fingers into his flesh, I slammed him hard against the hood of my truck. He held his hands up in surrender, looking at me with fear in his eyes. Fucking pussy. I gave him one last long glare, a warning, and then walked away. As much as I wanted to stomp his ass, I had to find Bella and make sure she was okay.

I searched the darkness of the field, looking for her. I finally found her a few hundred yards away sitting in the tall weeds. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her arms. Her whole body was shaking, but her sobs were barely audible. It broke my heart to see her this way. She was so strong willed, so confident, that dumbass must have really done a number on her. I approached her slowly, not wanting to frighten her in the dark. I wanted to give her enough time to see me coming. "Bella" Her name passed my lips so softly it was barely a whisper. The moonlight caught her face when she looked up, showing her swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. I sat down and wrapped my arms around her pulling her to my chest. I wanted to reassure her, let her know everything would be okay. My voice was soft, "Shhh. Hey he won't bother you anymore. I made sure of it."

**BPOV**

After several moments, I was finally able to find my voice, "I'm not a whore Edward. I…" I took another breath. "I have dated a lot of guys, I know. But what happened with us, I don't…I didn't sleep with all of them. I swear." I tilted my head to look into his eyes; I wanted him to know it was the truth, "I have only been with three other guys in my life. The first was…" a wave a nausea hit but I was able to swallow it down, "….was James." I shuttered. "The other two…well they were just….it was….no strings.. You know? I know that sounds really bad…"

"Stop." He cut me off, saving from having to continue, "Bella, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Unless you want to, I'll gladly listen to anything you have to say. Sweetheart we all have a past. Lord knows, I do. But it's our past that makes us who we are now, and right now, I'm thinking that you are pretty much perfect."

"I'm far from it." I was able to muster up a sad little smile for him though. He hugged me close and after a few moments he pulled back, "Come on, Let me take you home." He stood and extended his hand, gently pulling me to my feet. He placed a protective arm around my waist and led me to his truck. I waited inside of it while he hunted down Rosalie to let her know we were leaving. By the time he returned, I was feeling much better. As he drove me home, he placed his arm on the back of the seat and curled my hair in his fingers. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the soothing gesture.

He walked me to my door and pulled me close, resting his chin on my head. I breathed in his intoxicating sent and slid my eyes shut. Just his aroma alone was enough to calm all the raging storms inside me. After a while he bent and placed a soft kiss upon my forehead, and allowed me to slip inside.

**EPOV**

I have a rodeo coming up out of town. I really wanted to ask Bella to come with me. I thought about it, but decided that she might think I was moving too fast and be scared away. After the field party incident with that fucking prick, she was bound to be weary. But not me. I knew already. I knew, just after a couple of weeks that Bella was "the one." But if I was to let her in on that right now, especially after what happened with that dips hit James, she'd turn tail run. I know now that it was James that her so tense all the time, he was the reason she was reluctant to go out that first night. He was the one that had scared to make plans for the future. That fucking drunken idiot had her second guessing me and my motives.

But I have a plan. We just need to spend some more time together. I have to let her see that she can trust me, that I would rather die than hurt her. We just need some more time for her to fall in love with me, the way I had already fallen in love with her.

I called Bella the next morning to ask to spend the day together, but it went straight to voicemail. She must have turned her phone off. I had to ride along the back of the property today to check the fence line for any needed repairs. I had thought being alone with Bella that long, on horseback, would be really romantic. But when she still hadn't called me back an hour later, I saddled up my favorite russet colored horse, Jake. I tried Bella's phone one more time, voicemail. I snapped the phone shut and slid it into my back pocket with a sigh and mounted up. It would be a long ride today and now that Bella wouldn't be with me, the task just seemed tedious. I wanted to see her again, but now I wouldn't get a chance until at least tomorrow.

I sulked as Jake trotted us along the fence row. I talked to the gelding, telling him all about Bella and how she made me feel. It was almost as if Jake understood, his head bobbing as we went along. I seemed to be talking to Jake a lot these days, since Grandpa Aro past away. I wished he were here now, that he could have met Bella. Hell, maybe I'm just lonely. Sure I had Jasper; he was the foreman of my ranch and had lived in the bunk house since we were teenagers. Grandpa Aro had hired Jasper before he had even graduated high school, he'd been here every since. But Jasper wasn't really a talk-about-your-feelings type of guy. I guess living in the big farm house, all alone sometimes made me feel secluded from the rest of humanity. Maybe, in time, Bella would be there with me and we could fill the rooms with children. The thought of Bella having my child made me smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen" I tried it out. "Isabella Cullen" now that had a nice ring to it. "What do ya think Jake?" He bobbed his head, "Yeah, I like it too."

We would have two kids, at minimum. I'd grown up without and brothers or sisters, I didn't want that for my kids. A child should have someone to play with, get into trouble with. Not that my childhood was bad. I went to a private school and the best rodeo training camps. Aro always made sure I never needed for anything, even after he passed away. He left me a good size fortune. But besides sending to private school, you would have never thought the old man had that kind of money. Hell, I didn't even know until a few months ago when the attorney called to settle the estate. Good ole' grandpa Aro, he always had a trick up his sleeve. I wanted to honor him, and so I wasn't flashy with the money. Actually no one even knew about it. The only new thing I had bought myself was my truck. Which could have been just as easily bought with my rodeo winnings? The rest sat in the bank and paid bills.

I didn't really want anyone to know, not in a small town like this. I would be an outcast, or worse friend to anyone needing money. I gave to charities and helped out the local churches, of course, but always as an anonymous donor. I wonder what Bella would think when she found out I was rich. Would she be happy, I could give her nearly anything her heart desired. Would she be pissed that I didn't tell her before? Or would it even make a difference to her?

_**AN: Just a short little chapter. So, what do you think? Will Bella love/hate that Edward is rich? What would you do? Are you pissed at me because Edward didn't stomp James into the dirt, I know most of you wanted him to? Hit that review button and let me know.**_


End file.
